The subject invention relates to a holding device formed of plastic with an outer shell of a relatively hard material adapted to be fastened to a support and an inner shell of a relatively softer material adapted to be received in the outer shell. The holding device is provided with at least one bearing point or section for receiving and holding a tubular component such as a pipe or cable.
As state of the art, a holding device is already known which is comprised of three parts: a harder outer shell, a softer inner shell, and a closing cover which closes the whole unit after the inner shell is set into the outer shell. (See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,998). This known arrangement is used to receive and hold electric lines, pipelines and similar tubular structures. Because of its construction, it is not noise-dampening. Therefore, its range of use is limited.
Other holding devices are known in the prior art which, in each case, comprise an inner shell of elastic material which is enclosed by a harder outer shell consisting of sheet metal. The outer shell is, in turn, used for fastening the assembly to a support member or surface. (See for example, German Disclosures 2,162,662 and 1,650,019). Other known state of the art constructions are disclosed wherein a part comprised of plastic and enclosed by a sheet metal covering is used to receive pipelines. (See British Patent 1,403,714) A pipe support is also known which consists of three parts, namely two semi-circular elements forming an outer shell and a narrow ring which serves as an inner shell. (See German Disclosure 2,814,718) Also belonging to the state of the art is an insulating and holding device for lines as shown in German Published Application 1,108,526. It is common to all these prior constructions that their designs do not allow effective noise damping in the zone of support for tubular parts.